Vehicles, such as boats, other watercraft, and snowmobiles are transported and conveyed on trailers. Trucks and automobiles tow trailers having vehicles mounted thereon.
Trailers in common use have at least one (1) taillight that is typically mounted to the rear of the trailer. Commonly, the light is mounted on a lower, rear portion of the trailer. The positioning of the light or lights subjects the lights to being easily broken, since the low position of the light leaves it vulnerable to striking objects that are located near the ground, particularly when the trailer is moving backwards, and the driver cannot see objects that are near the ground.
Further, and particularly with boat and other watercraft trailers, the lights are frequently submersed in water, as a boat is loaded and unloaded from the trailer. Water generally, and saltwater more specifically, is particularly damaging to these electrical lights. Still further, the position of the lights does not assist or benefit the driver of the vehicle in locating the rear corners of the trailers. The lights are typically mounted too low on the trailers to be seen from the driver's seat, and even if mounted higher, the light so emitted is directed toward the rear of the trailer.